The Mirror of Eyes
by Lady Canela
Summary: Matar a un dragón lo era todo en la sociedad vikinga y Hallie no dudaría en intentarlo para integrarse con los aldeanos. Pero tras conocer a ese dragón y verse reflejada en sus ojos verdes, el mundo de Hallie, y el de sus compañeros, cambiaría para siempre. Cambio de géneros. Rating T.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia pertenece orignalmente a Camille Frost, a quien he ayudado a rescribir los primeros capítulos y a seguir la historia. Espero no decepcionar a nadie ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Al abrir los ojos, Hallie "Hipo Horrendo" Haddock, la tercera de su nombre, pensó que quizás su padre había vuelto a intentar cocinar. El techo de su habitación, normalmente de un marrón pálido, estaba tapado por una gruesa cortina de humo gris. La última vez que su padre había hecho el amago de hacerse su propia cena, la casa entera se había llenado de humo. Le costó cerca de tres días deshacerse de aquel olor a hoguera y otros tantos para poder volver a utilizar su cocina: su padre era la única persona a la que sólo se le ocurría prenderle fuego a una hogaza de pan para calentarla.

Hallie echó las pieles que la cubrían a un lado de su cama dispuesta a controlar un fuego doméstico. Sin embargo, sus oídos adormecidos captaron un grito que la alarmó —: ¡Apagad ese fuego!

El grito provenía del exterior y, si no la engañaban sus sentidos, provenía del Gran Salón.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Hallie se apresuró a asomarse por la ventana y lo que vio confirmó sus sospechas: los estaban saqueando. Otra vez.

Una oleada de emoción le recorrió el cuerpo. No era que deseara un ataque de esos monstruos, pero tenía que admitir que había estado esperando esta oportunidad durante semanas. Su nuevo invento había estado listo desde hacía_ meses _y esa noche era la ocasión perfecta para comprobar si funcionaba.

Con los ojos todavía fijos en el pandemónium en el que se había convertido Berk, Hallie buscó a tientas su vestido verde y un chaleco de lana que la protegiera del frío primaveral de su aldea. Se tropezó con sus botas por no mirar donde pisaba y se hizo un enorme moratón en el muslo izquierdo al golpearse con la esquina de su escritorio. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de su casa —habiendo comprobado que por ninguna casualidad su cocina estuviera en llamas— y confirmar sus sospechas. Rugidos guturales y alaridos agudos se escuchaban por doquier, y sólo había unas bestias en el mundo que pudieran emitir tales sonidos.

—Dragones.

Esos bichejos les hacían la vida imposible. Los últimos techos que había ayudado a construir estaban completamente destrozados y a juzgar por los belidos agudos que provenían de los corrales esos monstruos se habían llevado algo más que unos maderos. Una rápida ojeada a la granja más cercana le dijo a Hallie que, en efecto, los dragones habían tenido suerte esta vez y se habían agenciado al menos tres ovejas. En cada saqueo, los vikingos hacían todo lo posible por evitar tales pérdidas, aunque también iban a matar siempre que podían. Habían estado luchando con los dragones durante más de trescientos años… y lucharían contra ellos otros trescientos más si así fuera necesario. Los vikingos eran conocidos por su orgullo y cabezonería y esos ataques eventuales que sufrían no los echaría de esas tierras que durante generaciones les habían pertenecido.

Jamás dejarían Berk, esa pequeña isla bendecida por los Dioses donde las cosechas eran buenas y el clima no demasiado malo. Jamás dejarían su hogar aunque tuvieran que luchar noche tras noche con bestias capaces de lanzar fuego por la boca y devorarlos de un bocado. No. Marcharse de Berk iría en contra de toda lógica vikinga.

Hallie dejó escapar un jadeo cuando una fuerte explosión sonó demasiado cerca de su casa. A todas luces el ataque seguía concentrado en el centro del pueblo, demasiado lejos de su casa, pero Hallie no podía estar del todo segura. Los dragones, a pesar de su gran tamaño, también eran conocidos por ser sumamente silenciosos.

Una brisa de aire le revolvió el cabello cobrizo y la hizo reaccionar; allí parada frente a su casa estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso. Hallie echó a correr, sin importarle que la falda de su vestido se le subiera y dejara sus muslos al descubierto. El sonido que hacían sus botas contra el suelo empedrado la hacían ir cada vez más rápido; necesitaba llegar a la herrería... _Puedes hacerlo, _se animó a sí misma. _Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo…_

Disfrutó de su pequeña carrera tanto como pudo; el viento besaba su cara con su aliento frío y le removía los cabellos de forma caótica y completamente descontrolada, pero a Hallie le gustaba esa sensación de libertad que la invadía cuando se convertía en uno con él. Ni los dragones, ni sus estúpidos ataques, podían hacer que esa sensación se disipara.

Excepto las rocas, que tendían a ser duras como ellas solas cuando uno se chocaba con ellas.

Al girar una esquina, impactó con algo que bien podría ser una de ellas. El choque la desequilibró y Hallie cayó sin gracia sobre su trasero, haciéndose daño en ese hueso tan inútil que sólo servía para hacerla sentir dolor.

—Oh…—Se quejó mientras se ponía de pie. Cuando estuvo de nuevo erguida, Hallie alzó la vista para mirar contra lo que había chocado. Se quedó pálida y sin habla al ver que era Ari, y no una roca, eso con lo que se había dado de bruces—.

—Hipo —la saludó retirándose el flequillo rubio de los ojos. Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Hallie y la chica, ahora también sin respiración, sólo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez incapaz de decirle nada. ¿Tenía que ser él? ¿En serio? Las nornas, definitivamente, la odiaban—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la forja? Lo último que queremos es que Estoico se enfade.

Ari Hofferson la escaneó buscando alguna herida (un corte, un arañazo, _algo_) para reportárselo al jefe de la tribu. Desde que a los diez años Estoico el Inmenso lo nombrara su protector oficial —su grano-en-el-culo oficial, como le gustaba llamarlo en la soledad— Ari se había tomado su trabajo demasiado enserio. No la dejaba en paz cuando por las mañanas salía de su casa a rellenar los barriles de agua e incluso la ayudaba (¡a ella! ¡La paria de Berk!) para evitarle lesiones.

Lesiones que, en ese momento, buscaba pero no encontraba.

Hallie apretó los labios y resopló.

—Maldita sea, Ari. Estoy bien, ¿vale? Puedes respirar tranquilo y seguir apagando fuegos.

Levantó los brazos en el aire y los sacudió, como si así probara de forma irrefutable que seguía entera. Ari asintió lentamente, renuente a aceptar que desde el momento en que saliera de su casa no hubiera sufrido ningún accidente, pero finalmente aceptó su argumento y se marchó, no sin antes repetirle que lo mejor era que se escondiera en la fragua.

Que no quería que Estoico se enfadara.

Hallie se quedó con las ganas de contestarle que el líder de Berk siempre estaba enfadado. Desde hacía quince años —casi dieciséis— Estoico el Inmenso vivía cabreado. La muerte de su mujer durante el parto de su primer y único vástago lo había dejado profundamente marcado y jamás, desde esa fatídica noche, había desfruncido ese ceño tan apretado con el que intimidaba a todos los niños —y no tan niños— de Berk.

Sin quererlo, Hallie se llevó una mano al cuello, rodeado por una tira larga de suave cuero que se escondía bajo las vendas que utilizaba para sostenerse el pecho. Sentir que estaba ahí, que seguía ahí, le recordó lo mucho que el Jefe se molestaría si se la encontraba vagando por el exterior.

Hallie volvió a emprender una carrea, aunque esta vez más pausada, hasta la Herrería. Se topó con más de un vikingo que le advirtieron que lo mejor era que se marchara a casa. Hallie sólo pudo apretar los dientes ante cada recordatorio que le hacían de esa verdad universal que por mucho que dijeran en voz alta no desaparecería: Estoico el Inmenso se enfadaría de lo lindo si llegaba a enterarse de que no estaba a buen recaudo durante el saqueo. Hallie contuvo los insultos que se gestaron en su pecho y se recordó que tenía poco tiempo; Ari ya la había visto. Estoico no tardaría en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa durmiendo, o en la herrería, ayudando a Bocón con los filos de las hachas y de las espadas.

Porque Hallie era una chica torpe en cualquiera que no fuera su área (y eso la dejaba en la cocina y la herrería) y tenía la horrible tendencia de estropear las cosas allá donde pasaba.

Se estremeció al pensar en el castigo que le infligiría esta vez. Por las calles de Berk corría el rumor de que siendo poco más que un bebé le había arrancado la cabeza de cuajo a un dragón; ella lo creía, pues sólo alguien con esa ferocidad tan patente desde la más tierna infancia era capaz de inventarse castigos tan crueles como los suyos.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma…

La respiración se le atragantó en la garganta. Hallie dejó de poner fuerza en sus zancadas y se dejó hacer hasta que la inercia se perdió, parando justo a un par de centímetros de la pechera chamuscada del imponente jefe de la tribu.

Vestido con sus pieles de guerra —ahumadas, quemadas y rotas— y protegido con sólo su casco de vikingo, Estoico el Inmenso se alzaba solemne frente a ella, con los ojos cubiertos por un techo espeso de cejas juntas y la nariz ligeramente crispada. Sus labios estaban apretados en una línea tan fina y blanca que apenas se podían distinguir en su pálida cara.

La miraba como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer con el poder de su mente.

—Hola, papá —dijo con una débil carcajada. ¿De dónde había sacado fuerzas para la carcajada? Nunca lo sabría. Esas dichosas risas, la mar de impertinentes, siempre se le escapaban en presencia de su padre—.

Hallie apretó las manos por detrás de la espalda y sonrió, esperando ablandar así a su padre de frío corazón. Pero Estoico el Inmenso hizo honor a su nombre y se mantuvo impasible a sus encantos.

— ¡Hipo!—Hallie entrecerró los ojos ante el grito que profirió su padre. Retrocedió un paso e inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a esos ojos grises que desde hacía mucho tiempo sólo la miraban con desdén—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo…?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo ella fuera?!

Estoico se giró con un exabrupto y cogió de la camisa al primer vikingo que encontró. Hallie lo reconoció como Misha el Laborioso, el vikingo más diligente que se podría encontrar en la isla. Era, junto con los adolescentes, un Apaga Fuegos, y en ese momento estaría cumpliendo con su tarea de no ser porque estaba a sus buenos treinta centímetros del suelo, con la cara morada, y luchaba por respirar mientras su padre lo interrogaba. Al no recibir respuesta, Estoico lo dejó caer, junto a los cubos, y lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que Misha pudo levantarse y correr hasta el pozo más cercano para continuar con sus obligaciones.

Hallie suspiró, y retrocedió otro paso, por precaución.

— ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que te quedes en casa!—Estoico dejó escapar un resoplo exasperado y la agarró con fuerza de un brazo. Hallie crispó el rostro en una mueca de dolor y su padre, al verla, aflojó significativamente el agarre—. Lo mejor será que te quedes en la forja. ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Y no salgas!

Hallie le enseñó la lengua en cuanto se giró para irse a quién sabía dónde. Si su padre se hubiera dignado en preguntarle a dónde iba, se habría ahorrado gran parte del sermón. Pero a su padre lo único que le gustaba compartir con ella era eso: sermones. Jamás se permitiría mantener una conversación decente con ella.

Con ese pensamiento, Hallie entró en la herrería. Olía a hierro, a sudor, y por encima de todas las cosas, a hogar. Esa casucha que la mayoría del tiempo estaba a una temperatura insufrible se había convertido en su segunda casa desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para levantar un hacha y no tropezar con sus propios pies si intentaba caminar con una en las manos. Bocón, el mejor amigo de su padre, había sido su maestro desde entonces y no sólo se había encargado de enseñarle a ser útil para la comunidad. La había hecho sentir a gusto, por primera vez, en la aldea en la que había nacido.

— ¡Ponte el delantal!—Le llegó su voz desde algún lugar de la habitación. Hallie se rió y de un tirón sacudió la pieza de cuero que utilizaba como protección. Era tan grande que las tiras que se suponía tenía que atar en su espalda se las podía atar justo debajo del pecho—. ¡Y recógete el pelo! No queremos que… —Bocón hizo una pausa, como si estuviera realizando un gran esfuerzo, y de repente apareció como de la nada detrás de uno de los barriles de agua—. No queremos que se queme esa preciosidad.

—Hola a ti también —lo saludó Hallie, recogiéndose rápidamente su larga cabellera roja en una trenza bien apretada. Luego se la enroscó en un moño, que sujetó con un clavo que encontró en una de las mesas—. Se te quema la barba, por cierto.

Bocón se apresuró a apagar la pequeña llama que amenazaba con devorar su cuidada barba. Hallie se rió, se apoyó descuidadamente en la mesa de trabajo, y esperó a que Bocón dijera algo. Sin sus directrices, no podía hacer nada ahí… nada que no levantara sospechas, claro.

—Creía que te habían pillado, Hallie —la preocupación con la que Bocón pronunció su nombre (su verdadero nombre, ese que ella consideraba como suyo y solamente suyo) le formó un nudo en la garganta. Él era el único que se atrevía a llamarla así, por el nombre que su madre le había puesto al reconocerla como una niña, justo antes de morir—.

El único que tenía en consideración sus sentimientos.

El resto del pueblo —todos en Berk— la llamaban por el nombre de niño que su abuelo, muerto días antes de su nacimiento, había sugerido como su última voluntad.

— ¿A quién? ¿A mí? —se aclaró la garganta para disipar el dolor y resopló, falsamente indignada, mientras seguía la orden silenciosa que le daba Bocón por señas. Se acercó hasta un pesado martillo (cuyo mango estaba doblado de forma antinatural) y lo cargó sin apenas esfuerzo sobre un hombro—. No sabrían qué hacer con todo esto.

Como había visto hacer en muchos hombres, Hallie se pasó las manos por todo el torso señalando su menuda figura con una sonrisa irónica. Bocón se rió, no sólo por su patético intento por imitar a los guerreros más presumidos, si no porque era todo un chiste verla, tan diminuta y delicada como parecía, cargar con martillos y demás armas pesadas como si fueran sacos de paja.

—Bueno, necesitan palillos de dientes, ¿no?

Bocón cogió una espada que había mantenido al fuego y la zarandeó en el aire; Hallie se erizó al sentir _peligrosamente _cerca de ella sus ondas de calor. Durante un rato —un largo y agradable rato— estuvieron en silencio; ella arreglando los detalles más sencillos y rápidos que fallaban en la pila de armas que había en un rincón y él encargándose de las armas de más precisión, como las bolas arrojadizas, a las que ella no tenía acceso.

Como su trabajo apenas le suponía unos cuantos minutos con cada pieza, Hallie se encontró teniendo bastante tiempo libre entre encargo y encargo. Normalmente, en esos momentos de ociosidad se dedicaría a trabajar en sus nuevos proyectos —proyectos que tanto su padre como Bocón aprobaban, pues eran en beneficio a Berk— pero esa noche no se sentía inspirada. Su mente estaba centrada en una única cosa, en probar su último invento, y sólo podía controlar la necesidad que sentía de sacar su cañón del escondite mirando por la ventana.

Esa noche, no eran sólo los guerreros quienes protegían al pueblo. Granjeros, comerciantes, timadores… todos colaboraban de forma activa contra los dragones. Incluso sus mujeres, y sus hijas, estaban ahí fuera, apagando fuegos, escondiendo a los animales… a diferencia de ella, que enderezaba espadas, afilaba hachas y muy de vez en cuando fundía puñales para hacer unos nuevos.

Era, si los testimonios de los ancianos eran ciertos, lo que Bocón había hecho hasta que ella se convirtió en su aprendiz. Y lo que sería capaz de hacer si se lo propusiera. Su trabajo era necesario, muy por el contrario al de ella, y Bocón podría seguir haciéndolo en perfecta soledad si no fuera porque su padre prácticamente le rogaba cada Día de Baño **(1)** que la mantuviera entretenida en la herrería.

—Hey, Hipo Horrendo, ¿papá sabe que no estás en casa?

Hallie se tensó cuando escuchó esa voz tan suave y aguda. Abandonó su posición descansada sobre la ventana y corrió a ocupar sus manos; no sabía qué haría si Mocosa la pillaba con las manos vacías. Aunque si la pillaba con un cuchillo o un clavo…

Una sonrisa le curvó los labios al imaginarse a su morena prima siendo amenazada por una de sus dagas calientes. Era una escena sencillamente…

— ¿De qué te ríes, estúpida? ¿El calor de tu fragua te está afectando _más de lo normal_?

... deliciosa, encantadora, maravillosa…

—Ari me ha dicho que te ha pillado huyendo de casa. ¿Qué ibas a hacer esta vez? ¿Incendiar un gallinero? ¿Ofrecerte a un Pesadilla Monstruosa en una bandeja de plata?

… soberbia, grandiosa…

—Nah, iba a hacerle un altar a Loki **(2)** por hacer realidad mis deseos —sonrió ante el jadeo que emitió su prima, apareciendo de una vez frente a ella. Sus ojos grises brillaron con miedo ante la mención del Bromista—. Pero me alegro de que Ari me haya detenido. No me ha cumplido todos mis deseos, mira tú por dónde. Sigues respirando, después de todo.

… sublime…

—Irás al Infierno **(3)** por las cosas que dices.

—Y tú por lo que piensas, primita —Hallie estaba segura de que Mocosa estaba pensando en las muchas formas con que le gustaría torturarla—. Ahora, dime, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Mocosa, como toda respuesta, le aventó su hacha. Hallie tuvo que clavar los pies en el suelo para no caer de espaldas —y probablemente en un barril de agua caliente— y hacerse daño. Fulminó a su prima con la mirada y examinó el arma que acababa de recibir; todavía recordaba el día en que la había terminado. Su prima no lo sabía pero había sido ella la autora total de aquella obra maestra: desde las proporciones del mango y la hoja hasta los intrincados diseños que la decoraban.

—Pero qué diablos has hecho con… —murmuró entre dientes, pasando delicadamente las yemas de los dedos sobre el relieve que con tanto esfuerzo había marcado durante tantas noches. Ahora apenas se notaba, tan arañado y deformado como estaba—. Puedo hacértela útil, pero no restaurarla. Para eso necesitaría como mínimo un par de días…

—Sólo afílala, maldita sea. No te he pedido que me hagas una nueva.

Mientras Hallie hacía lo que le había pedido, una pregunta surgió en su mente. Mocosa, como todos los adolescentes, se encargaba de transportar cubos y apagar fuegos. ¿Por qué, en nombre de todos los Dioses, acudía a ella para que le afilara un hacha en medio de un saqueo? Girándose un poco para evitar las chispas que saltaban entre el metal y la piedra, Hallie miró de reojo a su prima. Con el pelo alborotado, la cara manchada y esa armadura de hombre, parecía un muchacho que iba a enfrentarse a su primer dragón.

Oh, no…

—A papá no le gustará que te acerques tanto a ellos —comentó, como quien hablaba del tiempo—. Ni a tu padre. Haz lo que se te ha dicho que hagas…

_Y por una maldita vez en tu vida no me robes mi momento_.

—Vaya, Hallie, sabias palabras son esas que salen de tu boca. ¿Por qué no las repites para que tu prima se las aprenda de memoria? Y Visnja, por favor, tráeme unos cuantos cubos de agua fría. La de estos barriles se está calentando.

Las dos primas dieron un salto al escuchar la voz de Bocón. Hallie levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa torcida de su mentor, que parecía estar dirigida también a ella.

Mocosa —o Visnja, como realmente se llamaba— empalideció.

—Sí, señor.

Hallie se rió cuando su prima tropezó con el aire en su afán por alejarse de Bocón y todo lo que ello significaba: una regañina. Y de las buenas. Y es que aunque Bocón no tenía hijos —por un motivo misterioso y desconocido por el que todavía no tenía el valor de preguntar— era todo un experto en reñir a los más jóvenes. Lo hacía de tal forma que no sólo acababan sintiéndose los peores delincuentes del mundo, si no que incluso veían demasiado suaves los castigos que él les sugería.

Era espeluznante su habilidad para jugar con las mentes de sus… compañeros.

—Y tú, borra esa sonrisita estúpida de tu cara. Cualquiera va a pensar que tanto humo te ha hecho daño. Y si no tienes nada qué hacer… pues trabaja en las argollas de los Mihaleson.

Hizo lo que se le pedía, como siempre, y esperó pacientemente a que Bocón sucumbiera a la tentación de una buena batallita. Lo podía ver en sus ojos claros, tan expresivos como los de un niño. Su maestro deseaba machacar a unos cuantos dragones casi tanto como ella. La única diferencia que existía entre los dos era que él podía hacerlo cuando quisiera. Ella, no. Y su única oportunidad radicaba en que Bocón decidiera hacerle caso a sus necesidades.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Hallie!

— ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! —ni dicho nada, para el caso. Hallie sacudió la cabeza intentando recordar si había dicho algo en voz alta que pudiera delatarla—.

—Pero pensabas hacerlo —Bocón examinó las delicadas argollas que Hallie había estado decorando y asintió, con orgullo—. Y sabes que no puedo permitírtelo.

— ¡Oh, vamos!—se quejó Hallie, guardando de un manotazo los anillos en una caja de madera oscura—. ¡Necesito dejar mi marca, Bocón! Mi vida mejorará inmediatamente si mato a un dragón. Mi padre me aceptará, los cuatro gatos que hay de mi edad me aceptarán y tal vez incluso pueda conseguir una cita en condiciones y todo…

—Has dejado tu huella, Hallie. Un montón de huellas donde no debías —Bocón la rodeó con un brazo cariñosamente y la apretó contra su pecho para que dejara de quejarse. Cualquier otra persona la habría ofendido con ese gesto, pero no Bocón. Bocón era el padre comprensivo que nunca había tenido—. No sabes lanzar un martillo, Hallie. No sabes lanzar un hacha y mucho menos sabes cómo utilizar una espada…

— ¡Eso es mentira!—la última parte, al menos. Hallie no era tan inútil como la gente quería creer—. Sólo será un minuto, Bocón. Sólo necesito un…

—Ni siquiera sabes lanzar esto —siguió diciendo Bocón como si Hallie no hubiera dicho nada. Agitó en el aire un par de bolas de aspecto muy pesado que estaban unidas por una cadena metálica y a Hallie se le iluminaron los ojos—.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Ya, vale, pero esto…—corrió a una esquina de la habitación y sacudió una manta vieja y roída que escondía su mayor invento. Su cañón. Era de madera y de aspecto ordinario, no se había entretenido demasiado en embellecerlo. Había invertido todas sus energías en hacerlo funcional y eficaz, el aspecto estético la traía sin cuidado. Era útil y eso era lo único que importaba— esto lo haría por mí, Bocón.

Al principio, Hallie interpretó el silencio de Bocón como una tácita aceptación. No decía nada, o no tenía nada que decir. Y si no tenía palabras era porque lo había impresionado. Y si lo había impresionado, eso quería decir que…

Procedió a explicar brevemente su funcionamiento. Era un artefacto bastante sencillo y muy fácil de manejar, lo único que necesitabas era tu propia fuerza y muy buena puntería. A Hallie podría faltarle lo primero, pero sin duda tenía lo segundo.

Palmeó con cariño su máquina, embriagada por un orgullo tal que la hizo descuidada. Sin quererlo, presionó la pieza de madera que activaba su invento que, sujeto a la pared, rebotó y emitió un extraño chirrido antes de disparar unas bolas encadenadas. Hallie dio las gracias a los cielos porque estuviera orientado hacia la ventana; de otra forma, no quería ni imaginarse los daños que habría causado en un espacio cerrado.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que le habían dado en la cara a un vikingo —Misha el Laborioso, ni más ni menos— tampoco había tanta diferencia.

—Lo sien…

— ¡Lo ves!—le señaló Bocón, riéndose abiertamente de la mirada fulminante que le enviaba Misha—. A esto es a lo que me refiero, Hallie. No estás hecha para matar dragones y si realmente quieres hacerlo… tendrás que cambiar todo esto.

Con su mano artificial, Bocón la señaló de arriba abajo.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, Bocón, acabas de señalarme entera.

No pudo evitar que el resentimiento empapara su voz. Odiaba cuando la gente pretendía hacer de ella algo que no era o sugería que ni siquiera debería intentar encajar.

—Sí, Hallie. Tienes que cambiar entera. Ahora, quédate aquí como una niña buena y cuida de la forja por mí, ¿vale? Voy a patear algunos traseros de reptil.

_Algún día_, pensó Hallie mientras lo veía partir. Algún día ella tendría la responsabilidad y el derecho de salir por esa puerta con la misma energía con que lo había hecho Bocón. Saldría de la herrería armada con su propia hacha a matar a un dragón y dejaría de ser de una vez por todas la desgracia de Berk. Encajaría en su aldea, donde lo único que importaban eran esas cabezas que criaban polvo en los desvanes y sería algo más que Hipo, el hipo de Berk, la hija inútil por la que Valhallarama había dado su vida, negándose a dejar morir al hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas y muriendo ella en su lugar.

Hallie se limpió las lágrimas en cuanto las sintió deslizarse por sus mejillas. Se metió una mano bajo la ropa y tiró de la tira de cuero que le servía de conexión con su madre, una mujer que nunca había conocido pero a quien se sentía extrañamente unida. El colgante, acabado en unos bonitos cristales de colores, era el único recuerdo que guardaba de ella. O lo único que su padre le había permitido tomar de su viejo baúl. Las noches en las que se iba a la cama agotada tras un duro día de trabajo en la forja o triste porque de nuevo la habían hecho a un lado, Hallie acariciaba cada una de las piedras transparentes y se susurraba palabras de ánimo contra ellas.

Le gustaba creer que los cristales la escuchaban y que su madre también lo hacía a través de ellos.

Depositó un beso sobre su piedra preferida —de un bonito color rosado, similar al que adquiría el cielo durante el crepúsculo— y sonrió, pidiéndole en silencio a su madre muerta que la protegiera esa noche y le deseara suerte.

Porque esa noche tal vez sería la última en la que podría intentar nada.

Tras esperar un par de minutos para asegurarse de que Bocón no andaba cerca, Hallie apretó los labios con fuerza y puso su plan en marcha. Mientras comprobaba que las ruedas de su artefacto funcionaran bien, espantó los pensamientos sobre el matrimonio que su padre había mencionado _casualmente_ durante las últimas semanas. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que casarse, después de todo era una mujer, y no le desagradaba del todo la idea de tener hijos. Lo que la preocupaba era quién sería su marido. Y, conociendo a su padre y a sus prioridades, el hombre con el que se casaría se encargaría de mantenerla encerrada en casa.

Finalmente, Hallie sacó de su esquina su cañón. Era hora de pasar a la historia como la primera vikinga en matar a un dragón con ese tipo de arma y de demostrar su valía. Era el momento de enorgullecer a su padre y de dejar de ser Hipo la Inútil para convertirse en Hallie, la Inventora.

Se tropezó en medio de una risa causada por el nombre que se había puesto a sí misma. Era un poco cutre, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para titularse. Le asignarían su propio título en menos de un año y teniendo en cuenta las pocas cosas que su padre consideraba que sabía hacer que las opciones eran escasas. Inventora era uno de los términos que más le gustaba para autodenominarse, así que no parecía una mala elección. En comparación a Herrera, Inventora era mucho mejor.

Aunque Inútil sería lo único que conseguiría si su plan fallaba esa noche.

Hallie empujó su trasto hasta llegar al punto más alto de Berk, una planicie cubierta de hierba desde donde se podía ver toda la aldea y gran parte de la playa.

Esa noche se podían apreciar también a los dragones.

—Vamos a ver…—susurró a la nada mientras posicionaba en el ángulo adecuado su arma. —Hoy tenemos Gloncles, Cremallerus Espantosus, Naders Mortíferos, Pesadillas Monstruosas…—Enumeró, susurrando por lo bajo las habilidades y debilidades de cada uno—.

Tenía un buen repertorio donde elegir, a decir verdad. Cualquiera de esos dragones era una buena pieza si consideraba quién era ella. Pero necesitaba un dragón que le consiguiera un lugar en Berk, enorgulleciera a su tozudo padre y consiguiera que dejaran de culparla de la muerte de su madre, todo junto. Eso dejaba fuera a los Gloncles, que aunque fuertes eran lentos y por ello considerados una presa fácil, y a los Naders Mortíferos, más hábiles en tierra que en el aire.

Eso la dejaba entre un Cremallerus, cuyas cabezas serían un doble pase a la popularidad, o un Pesadilla Monstruosa, que por alguna razón imponía mucho más sobre sus compañeros con su piel incandescente. Estaba a punto de lanzar una china al aire —marcada por un lado— para determinar mediante qué dragón empezaría su nueva vida cuando lo escuchó.

Alto, agudo y breve, el silbido del Furia Nocturna atravesó el aire como una flecha. Desde la aldea, alguien se atrevió a gritar su temor en voz alta y avisar a los más despistados de que el dragón más mortífero y letal había hecho su aparición. Estaban acabados.

A no ser…

Hallie estaba muy orgullosa de su invento, pero no pudo evitar dudar de sí misma mientras los engranajes de su cabeza comenzaban a funcionar. Las versiones predecesoras a las definitiva habían dado a los blancos móviles más difíciles y, por lo tanto, ese cañón que acariciaba con descuido podría darle fácilmente a cualquier dragón en el aire. Pero un Furia Nocturna no era cualquier dragón.

Las esquinas de su boca se elevaron incluso antes de que la decisión estuviera tomada. Matar a un Furia Nocturna no sólo le aseguraría la aceptación absoluta de los aldeanos de Berk. Se ganaría un lugar entre sus calles y un buen marido que le permitiera continuar con sus experimentos. Mocosa dejaría de meterse con ella y Ari… sintió que el cuello y las orejas se le calentaban al pensar en el vikingo. Ari por fin la dejaría en paz y podría dejar de fingir que realmente le importaba. Así también dejaría de torturar su corazón.

De repente, el aire se cargó de electricidad. Olía a los días de lluvia en los truenos resonaban entre las nubes. El dragón estaba cerca… podía sentirlo. Hallie miró a todas partes a la desesperada, buscando algo que le permitiera fijar el objetivo de su cañón y disparar. El brillo de sus escamas, de sus ojos, de sus dientes… Algo, cualquier cosa, que le abriera las puertas a un mundo de aceptación.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y conformarse con un objetivo más sencillo cuando lo vio. Envuelto en una luz violeta, parecía brillar en medio del firmamento oscuro. Mediría al menos tres metros de largo, sin contar la cola, y con las alas extendidas parecía el monstruo más terrorífico que podría existir en el universo. Su color azabache explicaba muchas cosas, por ejemplo el hecho de que no hubiera ningún dato documentado de gran importancia. Hallie quiso quedarse observándolo durante horas, coger su cuaderno y su trozo de carbón y dibujarlo con todo detalle…

Pero no podía entretenerse en esas cosas.

Contuvo el aliento, ajustó la trayectoria del cañón…

Y disparó.

* * *

**(1)- Los vikingos eran, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, los más limpios de su época. Se bañaban todas las semanas en un día denominado Día del Baño, correspondiente a nuestro sábado actual.**

**(2)- Loki, también conocido como el Bromista, era para los nórdicos lo que para los cristianos es el diablo. Era amigo de los Dioses hasta que se cargó a uno de los hijos de Odín y como consecuencia lo enjaularon entre rocas y pusieron sobre él un plato en el que una serpiente derramaría su veneno. Cuando el plato se desbordara, el veneno —ácido— caería sobre él y lo martirizaría por la eternidad. Para librarse de este castigo Loki puso a su esposa a recoger el ácido y cuando se libere de su prisión luchará contra los Dioses en el Ragnarok.**

**(3)- Me reí muchísimo mientras escribía esto. En Español pierde su gracia porque Hel (el infierno según la mitología nórdica) suena igual que Hell ("infierno" en inglés) y me parecía un bonito juego de palabras. Una pena que en Castellano no lo sea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camille Frost os manda saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Hallie pudo ver el momento exacto en que las bolas se enredaban alrededor del cuerpo del dragón. Pudo ver cómo éste, en medio de la confusión, la miraba acusándola de un mal inimaginable.

Pudo ver cómo caía.

Con un grito de impotencia, el Furia Nocturna se precipitó hacia el bosque que cubría la ladera a una gran velocidad. Hallie también gritó, emocionada, y empezó un muy poco digno baile de la victoria alrededor de su artefacto, saboreando ya casi las palabras de orgullo que le dedicaría su padre.

— ¡Le he dado!—chilló, todavía sin creerse su propia suerte—. ¡Le he dado!—repitió. Le había dado al único dragón al que ningún vikingo se enfrentaría, al Furia Nocturna. Al diablo entre los diablos—. ¡Le he dado y…!—paró de bailar, de repente muy consciente de la situación. Había derribado a un Furia Nocturna, pero… — ¡Nadie lo ha visto! Maldita sea…

Todavía con el grito del Furia Nocturna resonándole en la cabeza, Hallie dio una patada al suelo para descargar su frustración. Había derribado a un Furia Nocturna, algo que no se había logrado hasta el momento, y nadie había estado ahí para atestiguar su gran éxito. Resopló y maldijo hasta que se le acabaron los insultos: sólo ella tendría la suerte de conseguir lo que nadie antes había conseguido pero perder todo tipo de pruebas en el proceso. Si iba a su padre diciéndole que había vencido al diablo entre los diablos no la creería; ni siquiera la escucharía, para el caso. Su padre tenía la mala costumbre de hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras y fingir que era muda.

Primero tendría que regresar a la forja sin ser vista. Luego tendría que prepararle algo de comer a su padre para que se fuera a dormir con el estómago lleno; entonces, y sólo entonces, podría salir de su casa para buscar al Furia Nocturna y matarlo, si todavía estaba vivo para cuando lo encontrara.

Era, en definitiva, todo un proceso. Y nada le aseguraba que el dragón no se liberara durante ese tiempo.

Hallie cogió su cañón, un poco desesperanzada, y lo empujó colina abajo, donde comenzaba de nuevo su aldea. Berk seguía sumido en el más profundo caos y sus habitantes luchaban por controlarlo. Por un segundo, se sintió culpable por haberlos dejado sin alguien que les arreglara las armas, pero la sensación que la había invadido al ver al dragón caer todavía le calentaba las entrañas. Era cálida, transparente, y se deslizaba deliciosamente por su piel…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ese calor no lo producía su pequeña victoria, fue demasiado tarde. Apenas le dio tiempo para girarse y comprobar que, en efecto, el Pesadilla Monstruosa estaba justo detrás de ella, olisqueándola con su hocico quemado. El hedor a piel chamuscada y el putrefacto aliento de la bestia la rodearon y lo único que pudo hacer Hallie fue maldecir a los Dioses. Ningún testigo _humano_ había visto su hazaña. Había sido un puñetero dragón el que lo había visto todo.

Por supuesto.

—Mierda —susurró bajo su aliento. Se esforzó por no gritar ni moverse bruscamente; con un poco de suerte, el dragón comprendería que ella no era una buena presa (era bajita y delgada, después de todo) y la dejaría en paz.

Aunque, por supuesto, a esas alturas ya debería de haber sabido que ella no podía contar con tal suerte.

El dragón rugió, Hallie gritó. El dragón abrió la boca…

Y Hallie corrió.

Con las llamas que salían de su morro incandescente lamiéndole la espalda, Hallie emprendió una carrera hacia las zonas más despobladas de la aldea; correr hacia el bosque no era una opción, vivían prácticamente de él y lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para no prenderle fuego. Y aunque su padre apreciaría mantener las casas del pueblo intactas, apreciaría aún más que les llevara un dragón como ese para capturarlo. El Entrenamiento comenzaría pronto y necesitaban dragones para los nuevos reclutas.

A lo lejos, Hallie escuchó que su padre gritaba su nombre con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación. Le costó entender un poco lo que le decía, pero acertó a cambiar su rumbo y seguir el camino que le marcaba su padre. Las piernas le ardían y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos para observar lo que la rodeaba, pero no paró de correr en ningún momento.

Tenía que poner la máxima distancia posible entre ese bicho y ella.

—Oh, Dioses, Dioses, Dioses…—murmuró en medio de un jadeo. A lo lejos, pudo ver que una pequeña tropa formada por los hombres más fuertes del pueblo se había reunido en la plaza central—. ¡Socorro!—rogó cuando sintió el inconfundible olor a gas en el aire. Ese Pesadilla Monstruosa de las narices estaba preparándose para freírla.

Hallie apenas tuvo tiempo para llegar al grupo de hombres. En el mismo instante en el que el dragón cogía aire para vaporizarla una mano tiró de ella hacia un lado y después la empujó al suelo. Hallie levantó los brazos para protegerse e intentar girarse, pero la misma mano que la había empujado la mantuvo sujeta contra el suelo. Incapaz de levantarse, Hallie chilló hasta que el dueño de la mano habló. Y se quedó helada, porque para su mala suerte se trataba de Ari, que había vuelto a salvarla.

— ¡Cállate y para de una maldita vez!—le espetó.

Y Hallie obedeció porque la vergüenza que la carcomía era superior a ella.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo permaneció en el suelo tendida sobre su vientre. Los sonidos de batalla se apagaban a medida que transcurrían los segundos al igual que sus sentidos; los fuegos que iluminaban la aldea se apagaron y con ellos su visión, su olfato sólo captaba el olor a quemado y pronto estuvo sorda a cualquier sonido aparte del silencio.

Finalmente, el peso que la mantenía presa la abandonó. Ari la ayudó a incorporarse y le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que ella respondió que sólo le dolían las piernas. Sus pechos se quejaban por haberse apoyado tanto tiempo sobre ellos, pero por nada del mundo iba a admitir frente a ese vikingo que le dolían.

— ¡HIPO!

Hallie se escondió detrás de Ari como acto reflejo. El grito de su padre había resonado por toda la isla, estaba segura de eso. Incluso los dragones que habían sido capturados para los entrenamientos parecieron asustarse con la potencia que Estoico había puesto en una única palabra de dos sílabas.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver las siluetas de los hermanos Thorston, que se pegaron el uno a la otra ante el grito de su padre.

— ¿Sí, papá?—preguntó con voz temblorosa. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso de puntillas para mirar sobre el hombro de Ari; su padre, enorme, imponente y enfadado, estaba a sólo un par de pasos de ella.

—Sal de detrás del chico Hofferson y ven aquí. —Hallie tragó en seco, porque eso sólo podía significar una cosa—. ¡AHORA!

Ari fue lo suficientemente sensato como para apartarse y empujar a Hallie. Estoico se acercó en una gran zancada hasta a ella y con una de sus manazas le rodeó el cuello. El vikingo rubio pareció ligeramente alarmado, pero al ver que Hallie suspiraba hastiada se dio cuenta de que la escena era algo normal. Hallie, al parecer, estaba acostumbrada el gesto, pues su padre solía utilizarlo para mantenerla quieta en su sitio cuando quería reñirla y a veces —y eso era un hecho que sólo un puñado de personas sabía— también le demostraba así su cariño.

Pero algunos aldeanos que no presenciaban sus peleas día a día suspiraron con la esperanza de que Estoico sacrificara a su único retoño.

— ¡¿Qué parte de "no salgas" no has entendido?! ¡TE ORDENÉ QUE TE QUEDARAS DENTRO!

Como siempre que su padre le gritaba, Hallie tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar. Apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes de Estoico y contuvo la respiración mientras repetía las frases que conocía en latín.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho por desobedecerme!—continuó—. ¡Has destruido la mitad de la aldea y…!

—Sí, vale. Lo que sea. —lo interrumpió. Tomó una corta inhalación al ver que a su padre comenzaba a temblarle el labio superior y se apresuró a explicarse; si había algo que su padre odiaba (más que a ella y sus torpezas) era que lo interrumpieran sin razón alguna—. Le he dado a un Furia Nocturna…—dijo, intentando rodear con una mano la muñeca de su padre. Como Estoico era muy grande y Hallie, en comparación, diminuta, sus dedos no llegaron a tocarse—. Esta vez va en serio, papá. He golpeado a…—crispó el rostro cuando el agarre de su padre se cerró y lo miró a los ojos.

De repente se encontró sin palabras. Estoico vivía cabreado, cierto, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Tenía las cejas pobladas unidas en un ceño fruncido y los ojos grises se clavaban en los suyos con una frialdad inusitada. Hallie sintió la necesidad de apartar la mirada.

—Papá…

— ¡YA BASTA, HIPO!—la cortó Estoico. A Hallie le pitaron los oídos, aunque no sabía si por la potencia del grito de su padre o porque el corazón le latía tan fuerte que se notaba el pulso en las sienes—. Es suficiente. Hipo, ¡esto tiene que parar ahora mismo!

Entonces, Estoico la soltó. Hallie retrocedió por instinto y se chocó con el pecho de Ari, quien al parecer era un insensato, porque cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se habría alejado de la escena ante la menor oportunidad. Hallie giró la cabeza un poco y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el vikingo la estaba observando con preocupación. No supo si echarse a reír o a llorar; al parecer, Ari se creía con la responsabilidad de protegerla de todo, incluso de su padre.

—No puedo pasarme la vida preocupado porque estropees las cosas durante cada ataque que tengamos —continuó diciendo Estoico. Hallie se tensó al volver a escuchar su voz, esta vez a un volumen normal aunque no por ello menos cargada de enfado—. Siempre que sales pasan todo tipo de catástrofes, Hipo. Y esto tiene que acabar.

"Esto tiene que acabar"

Oh, ¡cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase! Normalmente solía sacarle sonrisas impertinentes, pero esta vez lo único que le provocó fue que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Aunque quizás no fueron las palabras, si no el ligero cambio en el tono de voz que le recordó al tema que su padre venía sacando a colación con una frecuencia alarmante últimamente.

—Papá…—comenzó a decir, segura de lo que estaba por venir—. Papá, por favor. Vámonos a casa y lo hablamos…

Pero Estoico no la escuchaba, como siempre. En lugar de hacerle caso, el jefe de la tribu se aclaró la garganta como si necesitara tener una voz clara para lo que iba a decir. Hallie se estremeció y luchó contra las ganas que tenía de llorar.

—… tengo una aldea entera a la que alimentar y lo último que necesito es preocuparme más de lo necesario por tu culpa.

—Por favor, vamos a casa y…

—Así que había pensado que ya que no eres capaz de quedarte tranquila en casa y parece que no estás hecha para atender a la forja, lo mejor sería que…

— ¡No te atrevas, Estoico!—lo cortó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. Ni siquiera intentó golpearlo porque sabía que no conseguiría nada con ello; simplemente lo empujó y lo calló por un instante—. Por favor! ¡Vamos a casa!

— ¡Esto es serio, Hipo!—estalló su padre—. Te necesito a salvo. ¿No lo entiendes? Y si eso significa tener que enviarte a otra aldea…

— ¡No pienso casarme con Dagur!—espetó. A su alrededor se alzó una ovación de sorpresa que le arreboló las mejillas—. ¡No pienso casarme con nadie! ¡Nunca!

Y después de aquella afirmación que sonaba a sentencia, Hallie giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía a un trote lo suficientemente lento como para estar varios pasos por detrás de ella pero adecuado para no perderla de vista. Corrió hasta que le ardieron los pulmones y las piernas se negaron a responder; cansada, paró junto a una casa que al día siguiente tendría que tirar abajo: los daños eran demasiados como para repararla.

Y rompió a llorar.

La frustración por haber perdido al dragón, el mal rato que había pasado con aquel otro que casi la había incinerado, su padre, Bocón, el pueblo, Dagur… era demasiado como para soportarlo. Hallie enterró el rostro en las manos y se dejó caer hasta el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una pared carbonizada mientras suaves sollozos se escapaban de su pecho.

¿Por qué, en el nombre de Odín, la vida era tan injusta? No sólo la trataban diferente por ser hija de quienes era, si no que también la trataban como una apestada por haber nacido prematura y más pequeña de lo normal, si considerabas normal pesar lo mismo que una oveja recién nacida. Toda su vida había sido víctima de insultos, comentarios mal intencionados y —y esto nadie lo sabía— eventuales peleas de las que salía bien parada sólo porque sus contrincantes solían subestimarla. Nunca había encajado en la aldea en la que había nacido y ahora que hacía algo por lo que cualquier vikingo mataría, ¡ni su padre la creía!

Gruñó al pensar en su padre y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas apenas se veían a causa del humo que cubría la ciudad, pero la luna, en su cuarto creciente, brillaba en todo su esplendor iluminando tenuemente las calles de Berk con su luz mortecina.

— ¿Hipo?—escuchó que una voz profunda la llamaba. Hallie jadeó y se limpió la cara con las mangas de su vestido, intentando eliminar las pruebas de su llanto. No lo consiguió, pues cuando Ari emergió de las sombras donde había estado escondido su rostro se crispó en una mueca de compasión que la hundió un poco más—. Deberías irte a casa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó en lugar de obedecer. Su voz salió rota, pero no le importó. Ari la había visto en peor estado—. ¿Te ha enviado mi padre?

—En realidad te he seguido —confesó Ari con una sonrisa. Hallie se sintió tentada de llamarlo "acosador", como siempre hacía cuando Ari decía cosas como esa. Pero estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado herida como para meterse con él—. ¿Estás bien?

—Oh, perfectamente —se sorbió la nariz con dignidad. —Nunca he estado mejor. ¿Tú qué crees, idiota?

—Vale, sí. Ha sido una pregunta idiota. Pero no sabía qué decirte.

— ¿Qué tal "quieres que te deje sola"? Porque sí, quiero que me dejes sola —frunció el ceño cuando él se rio y fue a sentarse a su lado—. Largo, Ari. No estoy de humor.

—Cualquiera lo estaría después de algo como lo de hoy —respondió él con simpleza. Hallie se giró para mirarlo y se estremeció; su pelo rubio relucía bajo la luz de la luna y su piel blanca parecía aún más blanca.

Perfecta.

Se sonrojó.

—Oh, sí. Huir de un Pesadilla Monstruosa no es algo que recomendaría, la verdad —balbuceó—. A no ser que quieras adelgazar, en cuyo caso sería la mejor opción. Haces ejercicio mientras corres y el bicho te ayuda a quemar algunas calorías prendiendo su hocico en llamas.

Hallie cerró los ojos por la estupidez que acababa de decir. No podía evitarlo, siempre que estaba nerviosa su lengua decidía soltarse y, en efecto, soltaba las tonterías más grandes del universo. Normalmente era todo tipo de información inútil que su cerebro almacenaba sin que ella se diera cuenta —después de todo no era muy probable que hubiera memorizado a propósito que las abejas mantenían el mismo tamaño desde que nacían hasta que morían— y que a nadie más le interesaba, aunque en el peor de los casos eran conjeturas suyas que solían provocar la risa en los demás.

Ari no la decepcionó, dejando escapar una carcajada lenta y profunda —aterciopelada, diría ella— que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Entonces tú no deberías hacerlo muy a menudo —dijo después de mirarla directamente a los ojos por un segundo—. Ya estás lo suficientemente delgada.

Hallie se sonrojó, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrada a mantener conversaciones en las dos direcciones o porque de repente fue muy consciente de su enclenque cuerpo; fuera como fuere sintió la repentina necesidad de esconderse en su habitación y no salir nunca más de allí. Se aclaró la garganta para disipar el nudo que en algún punto de su vergüenza se había asentado allí y resopló fingiendo indignarse.

—Aunque no lo decía por eso. Ni por el hecho de que has atravesado la aldea entera en menos de quince minutos —continuó Ari—. Lo decía por lo de Dagur. Supongo que no debo decirte "Enhorabuena".

—Supones bien —murmuró. Levantó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en el cielo; de no haberlo hecho habría visto el repentino alivio que invadió al vikingo que tenía a su lado—. No pienso casarme con él. Ni con él ni con nadie —añadió—. Aunque de tener que hacerlo…—Y sabía que tendría que hacerlo, pues era una mujer y ese era su trabajo—. Bueno, no elegiría a Dagur.

El simple pensamiento de verse atada de por vida a aquel muchacho le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Se tocó el cuello con delicadeza y acarició el collar de cuero para deshacerse de aquella sensación tan desagradable y se puso de pie. No quería pensar en Dagur y en el por qué lo llamaban el Desquiciado. Suficiente tenía con aguantarlo todos los años cuando su padre se lo encasquetaba para que no matara a todo ser viviente que se pusiera frente a él.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando esto —dijo, dando unos pasos inseguros hacia adelante no sabiendo muy bien dónde estaba. Había corrido sin mirar hacia dónde iba y estaba ligeramente desorientada—. Me voy a casa.

Ari se levantó detrás de ella y pareció dispuesto a acompañarla. Como Hallie sabía que ni siquiera la lluvia lo convencería de lo contrario, se limitó a ignorarlo durante el camino hasta que las luces que su tía habría colgado en el porche se divisaron en la oscuridad.

—No necesito que me escoltes hasta la puerta, Ari. Hay unos cien metros hasta allí y muy pocas probabilidades de que prenda fuego a…

—Se preocupa realmente por ti, Hipo —la cortó. A Hallie no le costó nada entender a quién se refería y resopló—. Lo digo enserio. Lo creas o no…

—Y optaré por no creerlo.

—… se preocupa realmente por ti —terminó el vikingo como si Hallie nunca hubiera dicho una palabra—. ¿Por qué si no quiere que siempre te quedes dentro?

— ¿Para que no pueda estropear las cosas que suceden fuera? —respondió con sarcasmo. Después, pateó con los hombros hundidos una piedra que había en el camino. De reojo pudo ver cómo Ari apretaba los labios en una fina línea—. Es tan simple como eso.

—Quiere mantenerte a salvo.

—Quiere mantener a salvo a los aldeanos de mí.

—No quiere que te ocurra nada.

—No quiere que nada le ocurra a su gente.

Ari suspiró sin saber qué más decir. Ralentizó el paso, seguro de que Hallie también lo haría. Aunque ésta en lugar de aminorar la marcha la aligeró y tuvo que dar dos zancadas largas para alcanzarla. Le puso una mano sobre su hombro y la obligó a que se girara para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Ari nunca lo admitiría, pero aquel verde tan profundo lo ponía nervioso.

—Eres un pesado, ¿no te lo han dicho?—e preguntó con brusquedad.

—Sólo un par de veces, aunque no suelen quejarse de tenerme encima —Ari sonrió cuando Hipo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos—. Venga, ¿por qué eres tan cabezota? Sabes que tu padre te quiere…

—Soy un peligro andante y todos lo sabemos —lo interrumpió. Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula y continuó —Yo… mi padre me mantiene en la herrería porque Bocón casi siempre está conmigo y no me falta el trabajo. Así mata dos pájaros de un tiro: un adulto me controla y nunca tengo tiempo para "hacer tonterías"—comentó abatida, aunque con una pizca de humor iluminándole los ojos cuando imitó la voz grave de su padre.

—Pensé que te gustaba trabajar en la herrería.

—No es que no me guste —respondió Hallie con toda sinceridad, moviéndose nerviosamente hasta que la mano de Ari cayó muerta a un lado suyo—. Bocón me deja hacer mis experimentos siempre y cuando toda la faena esté hecha y me ayuda con las cosas más pesadas. Aprendo, me divierto, y sé que ayudo a la aldea con la confección de armas.

— ¿Entonces por qué no te has quedado hoy en tu puesto? —Ari parecía casi sorprendido. Alguien que hablaba tan bien de su trabajo no lo abandonaba para perseguir a un dragón.

La curiosidad con la que Ari hizo su pregunta la dejó descolocada por un segundo. ¿Y a él qué le importaba? Entonces lo vio tan claro como el agua. Su padre. Su padre lo había enviado a recopilar información para luego poder manejarla mejor. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Dando un furioso paso hacia su casa, Hallie se abrazó a sí misma y encorvó los hombros. Ari y ella no eran amigos —y nunca lo serían— y el mero hecho de que él estuviera hablándole ya debería de haberle levantado sospechas. Después de todo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que él le dijo algo más que "cuidado con esa rama" o "no te caigas por el acantilado"?

El encaprichamiento que tenía con él le había nublado el juicio, sin duda. De otra forma no lograba explicarse cómo no había visto la trampa antes. Culpando a su desobediente corazón —y a su cerebro lento, que había colaborado con el órgano idiota— pensó que Ari casi la había engañado. Por un segundo había creído que su preocupación era genuina y se había sentido… importante.

Sin embargo, pensó que, ya que era Estoico quien se esforzaba por saber lo que ella pensaba, no haría ningún mal decírselo directamente. Sacudió la cabeza y la trenza que se había hecho unas horas antes cayó libre de la sujeción del clavo. Con cuidado se lo desenredó del cabello y jugueteó con él un segundo antes de decir lo que por muchos años había intentado hacer.

—Sólo quería ser alguien de quien mi padre no se avergonzara.

El silencio se filtró entre ellos como un viejo amigo. Se miraron a los ojos, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a ser el primero en romper la apacible calma en la que se habían sumido, hasta que a lo lejos sonó el vozarrón del jefe, que gritaba a alguien que todos los heridos debían ser trasladados a la casa de la sanadora.

—Supongo que Brusca y su madre estarán ocupadas hasta tarde —murmuró. Entonces vio que por el horizonte comenzaba a asomarse una luz rosada—. Muy, muy tarde.

—Hipo, Bocón necesitará tu ayuda… Hemos perdido un montón de armas esta noche y se han desgastado…

—Oh, cállate. ¿No tienes fuegos que apagar? ¿Gente a la que acosar? No me digas que soy la única chica a la que incordias, por favor —le preguntó.

— ¿Por qué te pones así, Hipo? Todo el mundo es importante — el vikingo hizo una pausa—. Y ser una herrera es igual de útil que ser una curandera.

— ¡Sé que es un oficio útil! Por el amor de Thor ¿crees que soy estúpida? ¿Crees que no sé de lo que vive este pueblo?—Ari retrocedió por el repentino arranque de rabia. Hallie se dio cuenta de que quizás se estaba comportando como una desquiciada, pero no le importó—. Vivimos de saqueos y ataques a otros pueblos. Vivimos de las invasiones a tierras ajenas y de nuestros guerreros, que luchan por proteger la isla —señaló—. Yo afilo sus armas todos los días y equilibro sus espadas. Cargo con sus martillos todas las tardes para marcarles runas de la suerte y ¡pruebo diseños nuevos siempre que puedo para que sean más efectivas sus hachas!—estalló.

Ari no dijo nada, permitiéndole que se calmara. Hallie tomó unas largas y profundas respiraciones y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el latido de su desbocado corazón. Estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, y sólo quería irse a la cama.

—Lo siento, Ari. Sólo… la herrería está bien, ¿vale? Pero es que no soy lo que mi padre habría deseado para su heredero. Soy pequeña, _débil_ —escupió la palabra casi con asco —y, ¡sorpresa! Una chica. Ni siquiera cumplo los requisitos que él habría deseado para una mujer —susurró.

No se atrevió a mirar al vikingo que tenía delante de ella. Suspiró y se giró para poner marcha hacia su casa e irse a dormir de una buena vez. No quería estar más tiempo del necesario en su compañía; no le hacía bien a su pobre corazón herido y no quería ilusionarse. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y justo cuando estaba a punto de despedirse Ari hablo.

—No es tanto tu aspecto lo que disgusta a tu padre —lo escuchó decir. Giró un poco la cabeza y lo vio regalándole una de esas sonrisas torcidas que le cortaban la respiración—. Ni el hecho de que seas chica. Lo que no soporta es lo que llevas dentro. No te deberías esforzar tanto en ser algo que no eres.

¡Y ella que había pensado que Ari no era tan malo como los demás! No era malo, no… ¡Era peor! Lágrimas de humillación y furia amenazaron con correr libres por sus mejillas y Hallie se apresuró a esconderse en su casa. Se quedó recostada contra la puerta unos minutos, por si algún casual a Ari le daba por entrar y vigilar que no se ahorcara con sus propias sábanas. No fue hasta que echó un vistazo al exterior por la ventana de la cocina y se aseguró de que él no siguiera allí que decidió que era el momento de echarse una merecida siesta. No dormiría mucho, pensó mientras se desnudaba, mientras el sol entrara a raudales por las ventanas de su habitación.

Mejor, se dijo cuando se metió bajo las sábanas suaves, porque tenía que encontrar a un dragón.

* * *

A Estoico le costaba admitirlo, pero de no haber sido porque había visto la coleta rubia del hijo de los Hofferson ni siquiera habría sido capaz de situar la Isla de los Dragones en el mapa que les había traído el último explorador. Aunque estuviera marcada con una cruz roja y cientos de calaveras bailaran a su alrededor.

Estaba preocupado por su hija, pero claro, ¿cómo no estarlo? Aquella niña había salido corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo y había desaparecido de un momento a otro de su vista. Hipo era una experta en ambas cosas y llegaba a conseguir grandes proezas cuando se lo proponía; si solamente empleara el mismo entusiasmo en la cacería y los deportes como en esas estupideces a las que ella llamaba inventos…

Sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía con su discurso. No podía distraerse, no si quería conseguir el interés de los guerreros de Berk. Si bien le serían fieles hasta el día de su muerte —y seguirían siéndole fieles siendo fieles a su legado— dudaba que estuvieran dispuestos a ofrecerse a una misión casi suicida.

— ¡Tenemos que intentarlo una última vez!—gritó en un momento determinado, cuando los murmullos que habían nacido a su alrededor se convirtieron en chillidos inconformes con la misión—. El invierno está cerca y cuando el hielo cuaje… —Intentó explicarse. Pero su voz quedó opacada por la de sus aldeanos. Estoico cogió aire y se dio un golpe mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de decir—. ¡El que se quede tendrá que cuidar de Hipo!

Le dolió que ninguno de los guerreros que podían ir con él se ofreciera voluntario para la tarea. Hipo era una chica increíble, muy dulce cuando quería, que se hacía con los corazones de la gente con una facilidad apabullante. Lo sabía porque Osvaldo el Agradable se lo había dicho y porque varios de los comerciantes con los que se encontraban en alta mar durante los comerciantes habían caído prácticamente a sus pies. Además, Hipo era hija de su madre y al igual que Valhallarama era simplemente imposible odiarla…

Si llegabas a conocerla, cosa que Hipo nunca permitía.

Mientras contaba el número de manos que se habían alzado, pensó en la razón por la que Hipo se escondería. Tenía cualidades que, si bien nunca serían las mejores para el campo de batalla, sin duda serían apreciadas por aquellos que desearan una vida tranquila. Su hija estaba —y le dolía el alma de sólo pensarlo— hecha para el hogar, para tratar con los quehaceres de la casa y vivir cómodamente con un marido que la protegiera de los peligros que suponían el mundo y ella misma. Su comida era deliciosa y era limpia y ordenada con la casa, a pesar de que era extremadamente torpe. Y sin duda había sido bendecida por el Dios Bragi **(1)** con una voz delicada y suave, perfecta para calmar a un guerrero después de la batalla. Perfecta para criar hijos sanos y equilibrados que de adultos servirían a la tribu como guerreros.

Sí, se dijo cuando acabó de contar, lo mejor para Hipo era casarse con el Dagur o con cualquier otro heredero que pudiera mantenerla con todas las comodidades de las que había disfrutado desde su nacimiento. Hipo merecía una vida tranquila junto a un marido fuerte y rico que le diera hijos sanos y fuertes para su tribu. Y con un matrimonio así conseguiría además unos buenos aliados que los ayudarían con esas bestias inmundas. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: mantendría a Hipo a salvo y conseguiría derrotar de una vez por todas a esos animales salvajes.

Bocón, a su lado, murmuró—: Voy a por mis gayumbos…

—No —lo cortó Estoico. Después permitió que los guerreros se marcharan a su casa, no sin antes decirles que partirían al día siguiente al alba—. Quiero que te quedes a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, Bocón —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amigo.

Bocón, que estaba bebiendo una buena jarra de cerveza, se atragantó.

— ¡Oh, fenomenal!—gritó destilando sarcasmo—. Y mientras yo estoy ocupado, Hallie puede encargarse de la fragua, fundir hierro, afilar espadas, pasar mucho tiempo sola… ¡Es imposible que algo salga mal!

Estoico suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga con ella mientras estoy fuera?

—Meterla a entrenar con los demás —respondió Bocón como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo. Estoico frunció el ceño.

—Bocón, hablo en serio.

—Y yo —dijo Bocón con mucha seriedad.

—La matarán antes de que sueltes al primer dragón de su jaula —Estoico no pudo reprimir el temor que lo invadió al imaginarse a su hija enfrentándose con un dragón. Hipo, tan ella, no aguantaría ni dos segundos en la arena con esos monstruos. La devorarían de un bocado o la incinerarían en menos de lo que canta un gallo. No, su Hipo era demasiado delicada como para enfrentarse a esas bestias.

—Sabes que yo nunca dejaría que eso pasase —Bocón golpeó la madera de la mesa y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Sabes que la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija.

—No soportaría perderla también a ella —Murmuró el jefe de la tribu. —Simplemente… no quiero ponerla en peligro innecesariamente.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que hacerlo. Ya no es una niña, Estoico. Ha crecido y ya no puedes pararla como hacías antes. Ahora lo único que está en tus manos es prepararla correctamente para el mundo real o no.

—Pero…

—Es mejor entrenarla para que sepa qué tiene que hacer durante los saqueos en lugar de corretear como una cría cuando nos atacan —Bocón se levantó de golpe, encaminándose hacia la puerta, y añadió, con un tono de voz tan seco que hasta Estoico se sorprendió—: Aunque ya que has decidido casarla podrías mandarla con una matrona para que aprenda lo que se espera de ella como esposa.

* * *

**(1)- Bragi es el dios de la música, la poesía y las artes. En realidad quería poner "Hipo tenía una voz propia de la diosa…" pero me di cuenta de que no hay tal diosa en la mitología nórdica. Una pena.**

**Y quería hacer una aclaración: no estoy a favor de los pensamientos retrógradas —y machistas de Estoico, y él _realmente _no piensa así. Estoy intentando hacer este fic lo más realista posible y para ello tengo que ceñirme a algunos datos históricos de gran importancia. Aquí he puesto que Hallie tiene casi 16 años y que su padre quiere casarla (y eso ya es suficientemente escandaloso) pero los vikingos se podían casar a partir de los 12. Las edades más frecuentes estaban entre los 12 y los 16 años y casi nunca era por amor.**


End file.
